


I hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this)

by sweetwordsandfevers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: DTR talk i guess, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwordsandfevers/pseuds/sweetwordsandfevers
Summary: “Hey! I love you!” She yelled after him, because it was true, because she could, because it was already out. It was new and exhilarating like the first time she teleported. He turned around and gave her a warm look.“I love you too” He called back smiling from ear to ear. It felt new and shiny and amazing, and maybe this was a talk she was ready to have.---Set right after the end of the series. Glimmer and Bow talk about their feelings and kiss, it's cute.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	I hate accidents (except when we went from friends to this)

**Author's Note:**

> The doc for this is titled "Idk i need to get the glimbow out of my system." The original summary is "brain broken only glimbow thoughts allowed" This is v much just 2.5k of pure dumb fluff. 
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's Paper Rings.

The best friend Squad sat on the grass that had sprouted right before their eyes, as the magic of Etheria healed the world. It was the first time in a long time that they had gotten to do something like this. Sit there and bask in the warm light, looking at the horizon, stretching far ahead of them, brimming with the warm glow of magic, much like the rest of their lives stretched in front of them full of possibilities. At some point they had moved around so that Catra and Adora were holding each other, and she was resting on Bow’s chest one of his arms wrapped around her. Glimmer recognized a perfect moment when she was living through one, and this definitely made the top of them, she almost wished that they could stay in this comfortable silence together forever, but she also knew there were so many beautiful memories to make in the future. That’s why she kept her protesting to a minimum and only allowed herself one groan, when the others announced it was time to go. 

Bow and her exchanged delighted smiles when Adora and Catra reach for each other’s hands as they walked towards the other princesses, and if she herself longed to do the same with her childhood friend, she let go of that in favor of good natured teasing. 

“Awwn, so you guys are so adorable.” Bow said wrapping one arm around Adora’s shoulder. His eyes gleaming the way they always did when faced with something cute. The exact look Catra hated, but was too busy blushing to complain. 

“Ooooh, so are you gonna be one of  _ those  _ couples?” Glimmer asked, her arm wrapped around Catra’s shoulder.

Catra scoffed, “That’s rich coming from you, Miss I-Need-To-Have-Bow-At-Arms-Reach-At-All-Times-Or-I-Might-Die.” The catgirl replied and now it was Glimmer’s turn to blush and stick her tongue out. She looked up to see Bow’s reaction, to at least feel she wasn’t the only one embarrassed, but he was just smiling warmly at them. Not for the first time, she felt a pang of jealousy at his ability to keep cool in any situation. 

And so shoulder to shoulder and arm in arms they walked their first steps into a new world and a new chapter of their lives. 

In the end it was decided that all the princesses (and honorary princesses Catra, Bow, Seahawk and Wrong and Right Hordark), would return to Bright Moon. “It’s easier to go back home from there.” Mermista had said and it had been met with general agreement.Glimmer suspected it had more to do with the fact that, at the end of the day, they were princesses. It would never do for them to say ‘well, guess the war is over bye’ and split ways like that. As much as they longed for home, they needed the poetics of going back to the place where it all started. Sitting in the Council Room in Bright Moon and talk about where to go from here. Glimmer could see lots of long talks in her future and felt more exhausted from that thought than she had felt from fighting her own father she hadn’t seen in years. That was another talk to have.

She was tired, her muscles sore and sleep weighing down her eyelids. All she could think about was her soft soft soft bed back home. Magic did not take from her the way that it used to when she still didn’t know how to control it, but it still tired her out, much like Adora would be tired after a run. She counted everyone and decided that she absolutely could not teleport more than a dozen people at once. Still, she managed to teleport everyone back home, in three trips, Bow went with her in all three, she could tell he was ready to catch her by that way he stood just a step behind her, and while she knew that was an unsound decision energetically speaking, she wasn’t about to let go of his hand either. 

Her father was already ushering the Princesses and companions inside the castle and looked a little taken aback when they all bee lined towards their own rooms. He found a little solace in giving Entrapta and her rather large ensemble a room.

The Best Friend Squad exchanged looks, all of them still holding hands. Glimmer was the first to break the silence.

“I need a shower.” She groaned. “And a nap. A very long nap. See you in my room later?” She asked, but it wasn’t so much a question as a need for confirmation. 

“Sure thing!” Adora said reassuringly, while Catra sent both of them a confused look. 

That gave Glimmer a pause and she suddenly said. “Oh, we should get Catra a room. Also, welcome to Bright Moon, I guess.” She gave a small wave towards the castle, not particularly in the mood for queenly hospitality, but too used to the motions to stop herself.

The walked walked inside the castle behind everyone else, Catra gave a soft whistle when they entered the halls. 

“This is  _ exactly  _ how I imagined your home, Sparkles.” Catra told her teasingly. 

Glimmer turned to her with a bright smile that did nothing to hide her smug self satisfaction. “And now it’ll be your home too.” She laughed at Catra’s resulting expression, a wonderful mix of horror and resignation. They kept walking for a little while, the familiar walls of the castle lifting an unease from her she did not know she was carrying until it was gone.

“So,” Glimmer started, as she stopped in front of a door. “This is your bedroom, it’s right next to Adora’s. I figured that’s how you both would like it.” She said, well aware of the fact that this was mostly a formality. “Sorry, usually we’d have it prepared for each specific guest, but, you know...” She made a hand gesture that she hoped meant we were in space and then in the middle of a war so I couldn’t be as hospitable a queen as I’d like, nothing personal. 

“Thank you, Sparkles.” Catra said, sounding like she meant it. 

Gimmer smiled and gave her a nod. “Adora can tell you where everything else is, right? “Right!” Adora replied giving a double thumbs up. 

She said. “See you in a bit?”

“Yeah, of course.” Came their joint reply, Glimmer nodded again and kept walking.

Now that there was no Catra to bicker with, she was very aware of how she and Bow were walking hand in hand, fingers entwined. They had been the entire time, since she grabbed his hand to teleport. And it felt the same, but it felt different. If she was honest, she had been slowly figuring out what she could get away with when it came to Bow and physical displays of affection. It gave her a small thrill when they would hold each other’s hands when having a heart to heart, or when he would touch her arms in reassurance. She could still hear the hummingbird flutter of her heart the entire time they were cuddled together as Bow strummed a lute. Now it didn’t feel as forbidden, but she still felt full of the bright sparkles and restless energy of magic. 

“You should probably stop giving Catra such a hard time” Bow commented, but he was looking amused. 

“Oh, but that’s our whole bit.” Glimmer answered with a shrug and a wave of her hand. “Plus, she’ll get used to all the princess stuff soon enough.” She said with a pout of mild disappointment. “And then I’ll just be able to tease her about Adora and we all know she’s three seconds away from making a shirt that says ‘hell yeah i’m dating Adora’ so you see, I have a few weeks at most of teasing left.”

Bow let out a laugh that shook his shoulders. “Alright, I see you’ve thought this through.” He said. 

“Happens from time to time.” She replied with a shrug, she was trying to keep her cool, but she squirmed a little under Bow’s fond gaze. They had stopped in front of Glimmer’s room several seconds ago and she was unsure of how to proceed. She could see the gears on Bow’s brain turning, undoubtedly preparing himself for a heart to heart. And while she cared very much about Bow’s huge, beautiful heart. Well. 

“I...really do need a shower.”  _ And a break to prepare myself for this talk _ . She did not say, but the solemnity of Bow’s nod made her think he already knew. 

“Yeah, me too. I’ll swing by later, yes?” He asked and when she nodded her approval he lifted their joined and kiss her knuckles before letting her go. 

Glimmer blushed to the tip of her ears. She was used to Bow’s affection, but not like this deliberate and full of promise. Her mind went blank. “Alright! Great! See you!” She said half panicked and teleported herself inside the room. Her old room greeted her, big and empty. She teleported back outside. Bow was already walking towards his own room. “Hey! I love you!” She yelled after him, because it was true, because she could, because it was already out. It was new and exhilarating like the first time she teleported. He turned around and gave her a warm look. 

“I love you too” He called back smiling from ear to ear. It felt new and shiny and amazing, and maybe this was a talk she was ready to have. 

She soaked in the bathtub for a long time, the warm water relaxing her muscles, without the fresh adrenaline she was starting to feel sore, still it was not as much time as she wanted soaking in the bathtub. She made a mental note that the next trip she took out of the castle would be to Mystacor’s hot springs. Gimmer put on fresh clothes and skittered around the room, fluffing pillows and getting extra blankets just to have something to do. 

There was a knock on her door as she was pacing, Bow did not bother to wait until she opened it, letting himself in instead. 

“Hey” He said as he strolled in like he had done a million times before, he appeared relaxed, but she knew him too well, saw the slight twitch in his hands, he was nervous as well she could tell. 

“Hey!” She replied, her own voice betraying her by coming out several notes higher than usual. 

Bow sat down on her couch and patted the seat next to him. She took the cue and plopped right next to him. 

“It’s been one hell of a day, huh?” She said, looking up at him, catching him already staring. 

“It’s been a lot” He replied. “I almost can’t believe we pulled that one off.”

“You doubted us? We’re the best friend squad! And the Princess Alliance!” Glimmer replied, with fake outrage, she gave Bow a friendly shove to emphasize her point. 

“Of course not, but we did cut it very close...many, many, many times.” Bow shuddered a little as scenes from the last few months flashed before his eyes. Glimmer noticed this and settled one hand delicately over his, just a quiet reminder she was there. 

“We made it.” Glimmer reminded him unable to hide the awe in her voice. 

“We did.” Bow turned his hand over so that Glimmer’s fingers were now resting on his palm. The small gesture made her blush. “So...” he started but let the rest of that sentence die at his lips. 

“So...” Glimmer echoed, because she totally could have this conversation, she just wasn’t about to start it. She had done it once, before, and she was all out for maybe the next week. 

“So...love.” He looked like he was struggling to find words, which was unlike him. “Did you me-….” He paused mid sentence, took a second to gather his thoughts while giving a little hum, because of course she meant it. “How did you mean it?”

“I mean...you know.” She waved the hand that was not touching Bow’s, but she frowned at her own vagueness when she saw the mixture of confusion and exasperation on Bow’s face. “I meant...you’re my best friend, you will always be my best friend, but you’re also so brave, and so smart and so kind and maybe I sort of love you as more than a friend...?” It wasn’t a question, even if it the tilt in her voice made it sound like so. 

She couldn’t bring herself to look at Bow in the eye and she itched to start offering reassurance that if he did not feel the same, that if she misunderstood something then it was okay, too. But that train of thought suddenly came to a screeching halt when Bow placed his free hand ever so delicately on her cheek. 

“Okay,” He said, softly and it took her back to that moment in the spaceship when she thought they were irreparably broken and, oh, how long ago does that seemed now. 

His thought was warm and a little rough where his hands where calloused from life as a soldier. Glimmer couldn’t help but lean into his touch and give a little sigh. 

“You’re also my best friend and you’re headstrong and resolute and passionate and...I love you like more than a friend, too.”

This got her to open her eyes and finally meet Bow’s they were both sporting stupid grins and they couldn’t help but laugh, half relief, half nerves. 

Glimmer couldn’t take it anymore, she nuzzled Bow’s hand still on her face before leaning forward and wrapping her around around his shoulders and planting a kiss square on his lips. It was clumsy peck and a little too rough thanks to her nerves, but Bow’s lips where warm and soft against her and she liked it. She tried one more time and it was better, this time Bow had put a hand on the small of her back and relaxed into the kiss, which in turned help her relax. He tasted like mint and smelled of the forest and Glimmer decided she could spend hours doing this.

They pulled away from each other for a moment, their foreheads touching, she could see Bow’s blush if she cast her eyes downwards, both of them were still smiling. 

“I love you.” Bow said, barely a whisper. Glimmer could get used to hearing that. 

“I love you too.” 

That’s when the door opened, Catra and Adora letting themselves in. Glimmer and Bow jumped away from each other, but there was nowhere to go on the couch. Catra gave a long whistle.

“Uuuh” Adora said, trying to come up with something to break the ice. “Hey guys...”

“Oh damn, should we come back later?” Catra asked her voice mocking. Well, they were on equal footing now. Glimmer though. 

“Of course not” She said standing up, figuring there was no way to hide what they were doing and frankly nothing to be ashamed of. “Actually we should look for the other princesses, have movie night or something.”

Bow stood up after her, following her lead. “Good idea, I’ll see if I can find some snacks in the kitchen.” He said, he gave a start towards the door but came back and kissed the top of her head, making her blush a deep crimson. “See you in a bit.” He said and left the room with a spring in his step. 

Yeah. Things were changing, but they would be okay. 


End file.
